Sólo Recuerdos en mi Mente
by x.Natu.Black.x
Summary: OneShot! Remus & Sirius. Perspectiva de Remus. ¿Cual fué su reacción luego de la muerte de Sirius? Léanlo, y dejen Review plz n.n


**Sólo Recuerdos en mi mente **

**Slash – OneShot**

----

"Que hermoso día, lástima que no estés aquí para disfrutarlo conmigo" pensé melancólico, mientras una lágrima corría por mi rostro.

La muerte de Sirius había sido un golpe muy bajo en mi vida, insuperable diría. Cada minuto que pasaba, cada cosa que hacía, todo me recordaba a él. Había pasado ya un año, pero los recuerdos seguían tan frescos como siempre.

Yo, Remus Lupin, me sentía un inservible. Sentía que sin él, mi vida no valía la pena. Lo único que le daba brillo a mi vida era Sirius, y lo había perdido para siempre. Me paseaba por los pasillos casi como un muerto vivo. Seguía respirando, mis órganos seguían funcionando... pero sentía que mi alma había ido al reencuentro de mi amor.

Llegué a casa, luego de un agotador día, y me dispuse a acomodar mi desastrosa habitación, en la cuál la ropa tirada abundaba. Comencé a levantar la ropa del suelo y a ubicarla sobre el escritorio, hasta que descubrí escondido entre una de los tantos pantalones y remeras, una vasija poco profunda, que tenía símbolos y runas alrededor de su borde; era un pensadero. En su interior, emitía una luz plateada y brillante.

Admito que me dio curiosidad, puesto que ni siquiera recordaba que existía, y no tenía la menor idea de que pensamientos habría allí guardados.

Todo el piso comenzó a dar vueltas, y en un pestañear de ojos me encontraba en otro lugar completamente distinto, mirándome a mi mismo arreglarme frente al espejo. Recordaba ese momento a la perfección.

**Flash Back**

_"¿Le gustaré así?" pensaba, mientras me observaba detenidamente frente al espejo, dando vuelteretas para mirarme desde todos los ángulos. _

_Finalmente, luego de un par de miradas mas, decidí que así estaba bien como para salir de la habitación y dirigirme hacia el Gran Salón, en donde la fiesta de Navidad estaba comenzando. Me había puesto unos pantalones de jean no muy ajustados ni tan sueltos y la hermosa capa roja que Lily me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, la cual pocas veces había usado ya que sólo me la ponía en ocasiones especiales como aquella. Un toque de perfume completaba mi atuendo._

_Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, al pie de la cual un hermoso joven de pelos alborotados negros, ojos grises y una pícara mirada aguardaba. _

_-Sirius!- exclamé, mientras mis ojos lo recorrían de arriba a abajo- Esta noche las muchachas se rendirán a tus pies- agregué guiñándole un ojo, cuando en realidad lo único en que pensaba era en que fuera sólo para mi._

_Nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Salón, donde muchas parejas se encontraban bailando un lento ritmo. _

_-Oigan¿quieren un poco?- preguntó James, salido de la nada, con un vaso en cada mano. _

_Lo acepté, y lo tomé de un trago. Sirius me imitó. _

_-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó una joven bruja de pelo rizado y ojos café, refiriéndose a Sirius. Éste asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió junto a la chica al centro de la pista._

_"Como se mueve" pensaba mientras lo observaba danzar, sentado en un silloncito que se encontraba apartado de todos, y con otro vaso en la mano. _

_La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron, incluido yo. Me sentía mareado, el alcohol ya me estaba pegando. Pero no quedaba otra cosa que hacer, tomaba para ahogar mis penas. Dos chicas se me habían acercado para sacarme a bailar, pero rechacé a ambas. Y no porque no me gustaran, al contrario, eran dos jóvenes muy bellas; pero yo al único que quería era a Sirius. _

_"Que tonto que eres Remus" me decía yo mismo "No tienes posibilidades, él no te quiere de esa forma"_

_-Remus deja de tomar ya!- exclamó Sirius con esa pícara sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, al tiempo que me sacaba el vaso de la mano y se sentaba junto a mi._

_-No bailas mas?- pregunté._

_-No, basta de esas histéricas por hoy._

_-Te amo- murmuré, sin siquiera darme cuenta._

_-¿Que dijiste?_

_-Emm.. ¿que dije?- pregunté, haciéndome el tonto._

_-Dijiste "Te amo"- explicó el joven de ojos grises, con el ceño fruncido._

_-Ah... emm... si...eh...- tartamudee, sin saber que responder._

_Y no fue necesario responder nada más. Sirius se inclinó hacia mí, fundiendo sus labios con los míos en un apasionado beso. _

_-Yo también- me susurró al oído, con una dulce voz. _

_A los pocos minutos, nos encontrábamos en la habitación, a la cual aseguramos con llave, para luego entregarnos completamente el uno al otro. _

_Sus manos recorrían suavemente todo mi cuerpo, desnudándome. Yo lo imitaba. _

_Nos recostamos sobre la cama de James, puesto que la mía estaba más lejos. _

_Los gemidos que emitíamos ambos se debían de escuchar por detrás de la puerta, pero no nos importaba, ya no nos importaba nada. _

**Fin Flash Back**

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a las cuales no pude resistir y brotaron inconteniblemente. El recuerdo de mi primera vez con un hombre, y más particularme, con **ese**hombre, me conmovía de manera tal que me encontraba sentado en el piso, con un paquete de pañuelitos, sollozando como una niña.

"¿Por qué?" me preguntaba al tiempo que las lagrimas seguían rozando mi rostro.

Nunca lo podría entender. Era tan injusto. Las cosas entre nosotros estaban tan bien, hasta habíamos tomado el coraje de contarle a Harry acerca de lo nuestro y ya habíamos comenzado a planear una vida juntos lejos del resto; solo nosotros dos.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Qué pasa Remus?- preguntó Sirius, mientras sus manos me tomaban por la cintura._

_-Nada..- contesté, aunque si pasaba algo. Algo que me estaba torturando desde aquella mañana. Ese sueño, tan vívido, y cruel. Sirius muerto. ¿Y qué si ocurría de verdad? Últimamente soñaba cosas que se terminaban cumpliendo. Pero no quería creer aquello. No podía creerlo._

_-Vamos, no me engañas- dijo él, agregando- Pero sea lo que sea, te lo haré olvidar por al menos unos minutos.. ven aquí...  
Los besos de Sirius comenzaron a bajar lentamente, hasta aquella zona que produjo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran lentamente, a la vez que logró que con un hilo de voz soltara un leve gemido. Fue allí que me olvidé por completo del sueño, sin saber lo que horas después ocurriría. Sin saber que aquel sueño hubiera, quizás, salvado la vida de mi amado._

**Fin Flash Back**

Me sentía tan culpable. Y todavía sentía resonar aquellas palabras en mi cabeza

"Vamos, no me engañas"

Como me hubiera gustado retroceder el tiempo, y haberle contado el sueño. Quizá le hubiera salvado la vida, quizá no, pero al menos, estaría con la conciencia tranquila de haberlo al menos intentado.

_"And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now._

_Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost"_

No habría canción que me hubiera identificado más en aquellos momentos.

_"But don't stop if i fall  
and don't look back  
oh baby don't stop  
bury me  
and fade to black"_

Quizá, fue una mezcla de ambas canciones lo que ocasionó que comprendiera; que comprendiera que Sirius no iba a volver, y que debía continuar con mi vida. Ambas me ayudaron a comprender, que sólo quedarán por siempre aquellos _bellos recuerdos en mi mente_.

------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado .**

**Ese fue mi primer OneShot y a la vez mi primer Slash x) **

**Espero Reviews; críticas, comentarios, todo viene bien ) **

**Las canciones empleadas al final son de My Chemical Romance, ****"This is How i Disappear****" y ****"Hang'em high"**

**x ♥ natu ♥ x**


End file.
